Teardrops
by Miko in training
Summary: I decided to make it a final chapter cause looking over the first two the last chapter came to me.. i hope you like it.. a D&S fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people i know i normally write a Danny/Sam fic and in a way this is one just not one you are expecting from me... this story is dedicated to GothicChevy... I hope he understands the meaning of this story.. so here it is.. enjoy**

**Teardrops**

Sam was walking up to her locker when Danny came running up to her.

"Sam! Hey Sam wait up!"

"Hey Danny. What's up? Hey are we still on for movies and popcorn at my place tonight?" Sam asked as Danny caught his breath.

"Movies, oh Sam I'm sorry I forgot. I already made other plans for tonight." Danny said with a sad face.

"Oh, it's fine Danny. So what did you want to tell me?" Sam asked as she switched her books and closed her locker.

"I finally asked Valerie out and she said yes!" Danny said excitedly.

Sam's face fell for a millisecond then turned to a small forced smile, which Danny thought was a real smile. "That's great Danny. Let's hope no ghosts attack." Sam said secretly wishing that it would happen.

"No need to worry. My parents shut the portal down for a while. So I'm going to have a ghost free night with Valerie. I'll see you later Sam." Danny yelled to her as he ran off to his next class.

"Yeah, see you later." Sam said in a small sad voice as people passed her. She made it to class just before the bell rang. Tucker, who sat next to her was curious as to why Sam looked more down then usual.

"Sam? Something wrong?" Tucker asked in a low whisper.

"Nothing Tucker. I'm fine." Sam hissed at him.

He went quiet and didn't ask again.

After school Sam and Tucker walked home while Danny walked Valerie home. they got to he house finished their homework and went to watch movies like they always did on a Friday night.

Around midnight Tucker went home and Sam headed for her room to write and listen to music like she always did.

As she went to her bed after shutting and locking her door she found a cd on her bed. There was also a note with it.

_Babooshca, Listen to number three. I think it will help._

It wasn't normally music she would listen to but anything from her grandmother was a good thing so she popped in the cd and put it to numper three.

A slow guitar started to play then sweet words that discribed just how she felt about Danny and Valere nad how she fit into all of it.

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_That I want and I'm needing,_

_Everything that we should be._

_I bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,_

_And I can't even see,_

_Anyone when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he know's he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_Drew walk's by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breath,_

_And there he goes,_

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky 'cause._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don' know why I do._

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn out the lights,_

_I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up,_

_But there's never enough,_

_And he's all that I need,_

_To fall into._

_Drew look's at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see.(slowly ends)_

Sam falls on her bed clinking a pillow to her. She cry's herself to sleep.

The next morning Sam got up and ready for the day. Just like every other day. excpet today she was going to be happy for Danny's relationship with Valerie. _'He deserves to be happy, even if it isn't with me.' _

As she reached the Nasty Burger with Tucker for some lunch. Just before Danny and Valerie came through the door.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Danny asked coming up to them holding Valeries hand.

"We're good how was the date last night?" Sam asked in a calm and normal, or as normal as Sam gets, voice.

"It was nice. Danny took me to dinner and the movies. It was really sweet and now we are going out." Valerie said flashing Sam a grin.

"I'm glad you two are together. Hey I have to get home. Nana wanted some help today so I have to get going. See you around Tucker. Bye Danny, bye Valerie." With that she ran out the door back home.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Sam said with a sigh.

**there you guys go... i know.. not exactly the Danny/Sam you wanted.. sorry.. review and tell me what you think... and heres a warning be on the look out for a writer going by the name of Flame Rising... he needs to be stopped he flames EVERYONE not even reading what the story is about.. so keep an eye out for him. GothicChevy... you know where to find me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just thought of this as I was playing the song so i hope you all enjoy it... this is now a two shot so tell me what you think at the end.**

**Miracle**

As weeks went by Danny spent less time with Sam and Tucker and more time with Valerie. Sam hated seeing them together but Danny was happy, and thats all she wanted for him.

"You know Sam, theres a talent show coming up next week. Why don't you enter?" Tucker offered. He had been try to get Sam to do something without thinking of Danny, and so far, it wasn't working.

"So people can laugh at me and judge me? No way Tuck. Besides I'm helping my grandmother with her photo albums." Sam said lieing through her teeth.

"Sam you did that yesterday. Come on! It will be fun!" Tucker said excitedly.

"And people wonder why you love technology." Sam said before getting up nad throwing her trash away.

She had been watching Danny and Valerie as she ate and now they were playing 'Tonsil Hocky' again. She couldn't watch that. It was to painful to see Danny and Valerie doing such a thing infront of her.

She walked by the bulletin board on her way to her locker and saw the sign-up sheet for the talent show next week. Her grandmother did say she had a beautiful voice so why not sing? But what song, her only other talent was kicking Tucker with her steal-toed boots.

"I might as well, if anything it may help me with my _problem_ at the moment." Sam said signing her name and her Talent. "Now all I have to do is pick a song."

The week went by slowly enough giving Sam enough time to prepare a song. Finally it was the night of the Talent show and Tucker was in the audiance waiting to see Sam, but what neither of them knew was that Danny and Valerie were in the back of the Auditorium.

A few acts went up and finally it was Sam's turn. Giving Danny and Valerie both a surprise.

"And now, the queen of darkness herself, Sam Manson." Mr. Lancer said as Sam came on stage.

Sam took a deep breath as the music started to play.

Boy, meets girl you were my dream, my world

But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind

So on my own I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me

Miracle

(Miracle)

Day and night, I'm always by your side

'Cause I know for sure my love is real, my feelings pure

So take a try, no need to ask me why

'Cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me

Miracle

(Miracle)

When she finished the crowed stood in applause! Sam took a bow and got off stage.

After Tucker came upto her and gave her a hug. "I never thought you would do it Sam. Thanks for proving me wrong."

"Thanks Tuck for telling me about it. Want to get a burger and put it on Dannys tab?"

Before Tucker could answer Danny came up to her.

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Suer Danny what is it?"

Danny took her a little ways from Tucker. "I just wanted to say thanks for not getting mad over me and Val being together. I know you and her don't really get along all that well. So thanks for being there for me. Your a great friend." He gave her a hug and then walked off to Valerie, Wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sam let out a sad sigh as she watched them. "Yeah Danny. Sure thing, sure thing" Sam turned and walked out the doors to go home. Not even turning back to see Tucker watching her leave.

**And there you have it.. please Review... thats Review not give me a flame!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this has been a while but I did think of another chapter for this story… so tell me what you wall think k… I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 3: Revelation.**

It was now the last day of school and Danny and Valerie were arguing outside at lunch and from the looks of things it wasn't going to end soon. Tucker had the pleasure of being at the table that the argument commenced. He had the guts to text Sam and tell her to come to the table as soon as possible 'cause something was going down.

As fast as she could she grabbed a salad from the lunch line and headed outside to the table. As she approached she could clearly hear what was going on.

"How could you do something like that Val!? You're supposed to be MY girlfriend! Why would you do something like that?" Danny yelled and from the tone of his voice, Sam and Tucker could tell he was hiding his true feelings about the 'discussion'.

"I was hoping to tell you about it later! If you had called first instead of just coming over whenever you felt like it this wouldn't have happened!" Val yelled back at her in raged boyfriend.

"What are they arguing about?" Sam whispered to Tucker who merely put a finger to his lips indicating to just listen.

"So you were just going to ask if I minded you SLEEPING with another guy!? What kind of person do you think I am? What makes you think I would be okay with you being with another guy when you're my girlfriend?" Danny's eyes were near turning green now. If he wasn't careful Val could see the change and could possibly discover his secret.

"I thought you were the understanding type Danny! You and I are so alike! We have the same interests and we even fight ghosts! Who better for me to date but a ghost hunter like myself. You hate ghosts as much as I do!" At that last statement, everything went quiet. No one at the table made a sound and people around them were just staring waiting to see what Fenton came back with. However it seemed he was too dumbfounded to make a comeback. That is until Sam's tray hit the ground making people look at her including the two arguing.

"You think that Danny is a ghost hunter that despises all ghosts just because his parents are ghost hunters? Is that the kind of person you think Danny is?" She didn't let her answer. "That is a simple minded thing to say let alone date someone because of!" She was now up in Valerie's face not letting her speak while she ranted. "You are nothing but a self centered, lowly little worm that just wants to date Danny for his parent's ghost hunting equipment! So as far as I'm concerned Danny would be better off dumping you, considering the little fact of you being with another guy while your dating Danny isn't low enough now you pull this information out. Your nothing but a no account RAT!" With that she stepped back and took a deep breath. Everyone around them was in awe of what she had said.

That's when Valerie hit the low blow in hopes of recovering her ego. "You just want me out of the way because you're in love with Danny Fenton."

Everyone around them did an 'oooh' in unison only solidifying that Sam is in love with Danny who hearing this stared at the back of Sam's head in shock.

"Is this true Sam?" Danny asked just barely managing to keep his voice steady.

"Oops? Did I let your little secret from your best friend slip?" Valerie said not even making it sound like she was sorry quite the opposite. She was cocky about what she did, so much so she went over and hung on Danny like the argument before never happened.

Danny didn't fall for it though. He slipped right out of Valerie's grasp as if he was air (a.k.a. he made his arm intangible and made it look he slipped from her grasp not caring if his secret was blown). He wanted to know the truth. "Is it true that you're in love with me Sam?" He asked again. To him the only people in the area were Sam and himself.

For once in her life she didn't know what to do. She wanted to turn around and tell him 'Yes, I have loved you since we first meet.' But something stopped her, that little voice in the back of her head that told her to run and never look back. That's the voice she listened too. She bolted from her spot in the outside lunch area. She ran and ran until her legs hurt. She didn't go home, or the park she just ran not letting anything come to mind. Not the argument, not Danny's hurt look when Val hurt him, not Val spilling Sam's only secret to the one person she wanted to tell it herself. No she just kept running until she came to a hill that looked down on the city. She finally sat down and let all her emotions out where no one could see or hear them coming from the strong independent woman known as Sam Manson.

After officially dumping Valerie and calling her many names that are not appropriate for this age group he went looking for his best friend in hopes to clarify some things between them.

After a few hours of searching, he finally found her, her eyes were slightly red and puffy like she had been crying for a while. "Sam!" He yelled before landing next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked concern lacing his words. She didn't answer.

"Please talk to me Sam. You know I hate it when you're mad at me. I'll even go ultra-recycle-vegetarian for a week. Please say something to me. Yell at me… anything!" still no response from his best friend. So he sat on the other side of the tree shat Sam was leaning against.

That's when a song came to mind. And so, daring to be daring he started to sing.

(A/N: I don't own "Hard to say I'm sorry" by Westlife)

**Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say  
From each other  
Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other  
Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay**

After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go

Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day  
From your body  
Wouldn't want to be swept away  
Far away from the one that I love

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know

**Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go  
After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to**

And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you,  
I promise to

And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go

You're gonna be the lucky one

Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say

After hearing the sad apologetic song she turned to her crush/best friend and smiled lightly. "You have a nice voice." Her voice was raspy and quiet but caring at the same time.

"As is yours." Danny grinned back. It was quiet again for a little bit till Danny looked at her as the moon shot down on her pale skin, seeing as the sun had set an hour ago. "So… how long have you been in love with me?" He asked full of curiosity and caring.

She was skeptical to answer at first but finally gave in, screw the secret, it had to come out some time. "Since we first met."

"Well then. That makes two of us." Danny said standing up. His statement making Sam look at him in surprise. "So why don't we make this secret keeping stop and go out for dinner?" Danny asked holding out his hand to her.

Sighing she took his hand and agreed. And just like that, the clueless one and the gothic ghost lover were finally together.

**Yup that's it no more… tell me what you all think in a review… again... I own nothing but the plot.**


End file.
